Washing Dishes
by Priestess Kohana
Summary: As Tohru washes dishes, Kyo comes in to help. Kyoru R&R please! Oneshot. Complete.


**A/N: This is my first Fruits Basket Fic. I usually write Ranma ½…so it a little hard to transition the different personalities of Ranma and Akane to Kyo and Tohru. **

**And I have a tendency to use "And" and "So" a lot. So I apologize in advance! **

**I dedicate this fic to James Follet, because I love his stories, and I have been chatting with him via e-mail and left him hanging as to when this would some out…..:; Thanks for your support! **

NOW ONWARD TO THE STORY!

**TITLE: **Washing Dishes

**SUMMARY: **As Tohru washes dishes, Kyo comes in to help. Kyoru R&R please! Oneshot WAFFy!

**DISCLAMER**: I do not…..sadly…..own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does! ;;

Tohru Honda stared aimlessly ahead as she quietly did the dishes from the quite delectable, evening meal. The three Sohma men, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo ate quite a bit, but overall, she absolutely loved cleaning up for them.

Not only cleaning, but she happily cooked meals for them. Fit for kings. In addition, this night, there were mountains of pots, pans, plates, utensils, and more dishware from the preparation of the feast.

While performing her normal routine of pick plate up, wash in hot, soapy water; rinse and put on dish rack for drying. She sighed contently happy.

Her mind began to wonder to the great qualities of her favorite Sohma's. The twelve members of the Chinese zodiac, even the head of the house, and God to the 12 shi, Akito.

Nevertheless, her mind thought mainly of the orange feline, Kyo. The most despised of the Juunishi, the most favorite of Tohru's. And she was not one to favor anyone. Though, Kyo was an exception, asides from her deceased mother.

The young Honda had been aware of her extensive feelings towards the hotheaded teen. As was, Tohru continued to ponder, and her hearing bubble.

She did not notice, the said teen, come in. He hated being as quiet as a mouse, for his greatest enemy was one, but he was as swift as a cat, when he walked up to Tohru and said, "Boo"

Tohru jumped higher then the four-foot sink. The dish she had been holding went flying through the air, and Tohru ended up slipping on the puddle of water it caused.

Kyo's cat-like reflexes kicked in immediately. He grabbed the plate, and flung his left arm around her waist; leaving her to land in his arms grasp with a slight grunt from Kyo.

When they were shaken out of their shock, Kyo's face was so close to Tohru's, that they could feel one another's warm, moist breath. When their brains registered the mere centimeters, Kyo snapped out of his revelry when Tohru gasped. He had been slowly edging his face closer to hers, intent on meeting her glossy, pink lips.

After they jumped apart, fixed their clothes, and flattened their hair, Tohru blushing, went into he apologizing/nervous mode, "Oh! Kyo-kun I-I didn't mean too! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! Are you hurt? I didn't hear you come in, and freaked out!" Kyo cut her off hiding a chuckle all the while, red-faced, "its okay Tohru. You didn't have to apologize, so STOP FRAILING YOUR ARMS BEFORE YOU KILL ME!"

He finally let laughter ripple out his mouth, like waves on a sandy beach; when her face contorted in panic. Tohru did indeed stop flailing and apologized again.

Kyo ruffled her hair up a bit, and Tohru calmed giggling. 'For some reason, only when I do that she calms down.' Kyo thought starting to ponder. But shook those forwarding thoughts away.

Tohru smiled sweetly and turned her back to him, bending down with a dry towel to wipe up the menacing puddle.

When she once again righted herself, she found Kyo washing the remaining dishes. Tohru hesitantly said, trying not to apologize for any inconvenience, "Oh! Kyo-kun you don't have to do that, it's my responsibility!"

Kyo looked up at herm kindness poured through his eyes and small smile he had on as he replied, "It's alright. It wont kill me, and plus, you deserve some help once in awhile. And company, we hardly ever help you out."

Then his smile brightened making Tohru giggle, "Not only, but I feel bad for scaring you, and want to make up for it!"

After a light good-hearted laugh, Tohru offered thanks and happily began to dry and put away the dishes.

Both teens felt happy, and relaxed with the presence of the other so close.

---

After a few minutes passed and more dishes vanished; Tohru started up a light conversation with Kyo about the latest things happening.

While Kyo listened to her angelic voice, he would nod and add to the conversation when the appropriate times would come too.

Finally, Tohru brought up shakily the subject that plagued both their minds. _Their _love lives. At first, the shy Honda talked about other couples, and then them.

Tohru's face was already red, and Kyo's slowly coming to a matching crimson. Tohru also began to mentally freak, 'Why am I doing this? Oh-- he will hate me for sure! Maybe I should be quiet, but, oh-- I so desperately want to tell him, and I don't like to keep secrets!"

So, with that Tohru took a deep breath and veered into the question, "Kyo-kun, do you like anyone in particular?" Her breath seized and ragged, ready to hear his answer.

Kyo too took a deep breath and replied, "No." Tohru's heart sank. It was a simple statement, sounding like the subject should be further implied.

The cat almost laughed at her crest-fallen face, "It's true, Tohru, that I don't like anyone, because I l-love that someone." Tohru momentarily stopped drying, and looked back up at Kyo,

"Who?" She inquired it simply and innocently. Kyo suddenly blushed to an extent of maroon.

No way, what-so-ever not even in a million years was he ever going to be really ready to tell Tohru his feelings, for he was too afraid of rejection. But, maybe there was that seventy-five percent chance that she did love him back.

Although Kyo felt like he had already said enough; but Tohru's immaculate face made him want to say more, and feel the melting feeling when she hugged him. Even if it was only for ten seconds. He did not answer. So, the two continued their task at hand, thinking of the other, as an awkward silence reigned overhead.

Kyo was still contemplating whether he should tell her, while Tohru was mentally scolding herself for making Kyo uncomfortable.

A grunt was heard next to Tohru, as Kyo, frustrated, tried to clean a pan. He scrubbed furiously on the tinged with red pot, that would seemingly not come clean.

Tohru noticed the pot was the one she was holding off to the end, as it would seem Kyo had done. She knew it would be difficult to get the stain out, from the sauce that had been dribbled over the night's foreign plate

As Tohru watched though, she hid her face giggling. Kyo looked ready to smash the pot, in which he was, he was just trying so hard and it would not work!

Kyo looked at Tohru's shaking figure. He suddenly panicked. Was she crying What did he do? Kyo laid a hand on Tohru gently, while he lifted her chin with the other one.

She was crying. But not from being upset; but because she was laughing! Kyo searched her eyes with his; wondering if he looked a fool.

Then in a blink of his eye, Tohru popped out between his two out stretched arms. She gently over-lapped Kyo's hands with hers and showed him a slow rotational movement to clean off the food stain.

Naturally, the Sohma was once again matching his hair color, and yet darker. As they continued Kyo and Tohru 'relaxed' as much as they could into each other. When stain had diminished, Tohru sighed triumphantly, but not wanting to move from her comfortable position. Kyo did not want to move either.

Reluctantly, however, Tohru did make a move to duck out of the comfort. She could not…Kyo had wrapped one arm around her small waist.

And as she went to leave, he tightened his grasp; he was not ready to move out of their content position.

So, he pretended to stumble into the oddly placed gap in the wall. Bowing his head upon her shoulder, his nostrils filled with her sweet raspberry perfume.

Tohru now was stock-still. She had know idea what-so-ever as of what to do; she's never gotten into one of these situations! But their closeness was over-whelming; she felt so safe and being as close as she could in Kyo's arms made her happier then ever.

She was just to nervous of falling into him, and making him into a cat. Oh, how she hated this curse, but then she thought, 'Hate is such a strong word! Plus, all the animals they turn into are just too cute!' She giggled and Kyo who was also thinking along the same lines of hating the curse looked at her awkwardly with a small smirk,

"What's the matter with you?" Kyo asked. Tohru sighed and put on her full-hearted smile that made Kyo want to die; it was so happy and generous, "Oh nothing! I was just thinking about how all of you zodiac members look!"

Kyo blushed and smiled in spite of himself. She could say anything, and that would make him happy! Tohru looked at Kyo's face and "eep-ed."

She mistook his blush as a fevering flush. She hurriedly felt his forehead before Kyo could even say a word.

While fussing over him, Kyo was holding back laughter. As she fussed however, Kyo thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to kiss her and tell her how he truly felt without screwing it up again.

Hence, without further hesitation, he slipped his hand behind Tohru's head and one on the small of her back.

He pulled her as close as possible; all the while the two stared at each other. When Kyo's lips, at first lightly, pressed onto Tohru's she squeaked but then kissed his back.

Relief flooded through Kyo and Tohru alike. As seconds passed, the kiss became more passionate. Unsuspected by the two teens. Kyo shifted his hand onto her face to pull her closer.

But disappointingly to Kyo she pulled away to catch her breath. Tohru played languidly with her skirt hem. Both teens blushes evident, so red that it shunned even a fires menacing red blaze.

Kyo looked into her big kind and caring eyes, he knew that at that moment it was time to tell vocally,

"T-Tohru, you know all to well that I'm not good a-at expressing myself. But…there's something I want to tell you, and…why the hell am I babbling?" Kyo lost his nerve for a moment but regained it after scolding himself.

Tohru said anxiously, "What? What is it? Are you okay?" Kyo smiled at her concerned face and courage suddenly flowed through him, and his adrenaline was now pumping, "Tohru! I love you!"

He blushed ruby, what was he thinking? She would never like him! He was so stupid to kiss her, but then…why would she kiss him back?

Tohru's angelic voice entered his ears snapping him back into composure, "Oh, Kyo-kun! I love you too! More then you just being a cat, just you in yourself Kyo-kun! Then she leapt into another kiss without fully touching bodies.

When it was a full-blown make-out session, Shigure decided at that exact moment to come home.

And just happened to find them while looking for a small 'welcome home' snack. When he saw the two, he cried out happily jumping,

"Kyooooooooo's a peeeeeeeeeeeerveeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrt!"

BAM!

And that ladies and gentlemen was the end of Shigure Sohma's life…..at least it would have been if I didn't love him!

The end!

**A/N: **

**I really hoped you liked it, and I also hope it was long enough! Thank you all for reading!**

**Much Love!**

**Priestess Kohana**


End file.
